


И это просто безумие, Вот мой номер (Может, позвонишь мне)

by Whitetiger1993



Series: Позвони мне, напиши мне, если хочешь со мной встречаться (если хочешь прислать мне фотку себя обнаженного, я точно не буду против) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger1993/pseuds/Whitetiger1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз должен чаще заряжать телефон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И это просто безумие, Вот мой номер (Может, позвонишь мне)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And This Is Crazy But Here's My Number (So Call Me Maybe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535890) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



Когда Стайлз просыпается воскресным утром, страдая от похмелья и от неснятой одежды, его телефон таинственным образом оказывается заряжающимся на тумбочке, да еще и мигающий экран оповещает не об одном, а о пятнадцати новых смсках, о семи пропущенных звонках и о пяти новых голосовых сообщениях.

 **08/10/12 16:28**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _я взял твой номер у гринберга. забыл спросить у тебя во время обеда._

 **08/10/12 16:30**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _кстати, это мой номер_

 **08/10/12 17:02**  
Пропущенный звонок - Папа

 **08/10/12 17:12**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _это я. дерек_

 **08/10/12 17:45**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _дерек хейл_

 **08/10/12 18:03**  
Пропущенный звонок - Дерек Хейл

 **08/10/12 19:04**  
Пропущенный звонок - Скотт МакКол

 **09/10/12 13:30**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _прямо скажем бэтман побил бы паучка. видел трейлер нового бонда? выходит прямо перед моей днюхой_

 **09/10/12 14:00**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _не могу поверить что ты записываешь. блядь мне скучно. ну же!_

 **09/10/12 14:05**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _ты пытаешься убить меня этой ручкой у тебя во рту?_

 **09/10/12 16:15**  
Пропущенный звонок - Дерек Хейл

 **09/10/12 20:24**  
Пропущенный звонок - Скотт МакКол

 **10/10/12 15:00**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _заехать за тобой завтра? мы могли бы вместе позавтракать_

 **10/10/12 21:05**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _забудь. придется подбросить лору до аэропорта. перенесем_

 **11/10/12 08:30**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _где ты? у меня есть кофе_

**11/10/12 10:15**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _ты должен был сказать что твоя машина заглохла_

 **12/10/12 17:00**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _увижу тебя у джексона?_

 **12/10/12 18:15**  
Пропущенный звонок - Дерек Хейл

 **12/10/12 21:25**  
Пропущенный звонок - Дерек Хейл

 **13/10/12 21:30**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _какого черта стайлз_

 **13/10/12 21:45**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _я буду у тебя в 10_

 **14/10/12 9:30**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _я вернусь с завтраком_

Стайлз смотрит на время, в волнении закусив нижнюю губу. 9:40. Может он и ошибается, но вполне вероятно теперь у него есть парень. Странные вещи происходят. Он быстро набирает сообщение.

 **14/10/12 9:41**  
Кому: Дерек Хейл  
 _принеси мне вафли_

Ответ приходит мгновенно, он чуть не роняет телефон.

 **14/10/12 9:41**  
От: Дерек Хейл  
 _< 3_

Стайлз не может остановить появление широкой улыбки, расцветающей у него на лице. Он, очевидно, встречается с Дереком Хейлом и скоро получит свои вафли. Он должен чаще терять свой телефон.


End file.
